A method of building a harbor on a coast or shore is already known. However, the choice of location for a new harbor is generally limited by topographical and environmental constraints.
The feasibility of building a harbor is usually dependent on the existence of a suitable natural geographical configuration.
For example, it is necessary for the land to form a roadstead, a fjord, or a natural breakwater, in order to serve as a basis on which to build the harbor.
In addition, some kinds of terrain prevent harbors from being built. In particular loamy-sand and silty terrains prevent quays from being built under economically acceptable conditions.
It can thus be understood that locations lending themselves to harbor building are in limited supply.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 3,124,935 is also known and that document describes a harbor structure having a continuous wall of sheet piling, which wall is made up of a plurality of arches whose concave sides face outwards from the harbor structure, the ends of the arches being connected to cylindrical cells.